Numb
by pompeypearly
Summary: Chloe has been left feeling numb. She just wants to be able to feel.


**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, hints of Chloe/Oliver

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

This is my first ever Chlean! I really love the idea of these two. Thought I would jump on the bandwagon! If this is received well there is likely to be a follow up.

* * *

After the death of Jimmy Chloe knew she had never known pain like it. It ate through her until it was all she could experience. The only way she could begin to feel human again was to build up her walls, making strong defences.

It had worked for the most part. She sat in her Watchtower watching the world go by, sat safely behind her walls and monitors. Her physical and emotional barriers were things she came to rely on to keep the pain away and prevent anyone else from becoming that close to her again.

Then in walked Oliver Queen. He was her friend and her boss but somewhere along the line he took down her walls one by one. Lovers and partners could be added to their list. She never thought she would love again, she never thought anyone would get close enough to be given a chance, but he managed to. He was always the expert marksman.

And like a true marksman he managed to shoot straight through her heart. She didn't feel pain now, although it was threatening to appear from the background. The only thing she could feel right now was numb, and that was far more frightening.

When she had walked into his apartment and found Dinah kissing Oliver like she needed his lips to live, she didn't run, she didn't cry. She also didn't threaten to knock the cheating bastards into next week. There was just this numbness.

She had ignored Oliver's please that it was a mistake and that Dinah had come onto him. She ignored the smug look on Dinah's face as she zipped her costume back up. Chloe had just turned and walked away ignoring his pleas for forgiveness. She should have known something was wrong. The past few weeks he had been unnaturally distant.

That was how she had ended up here in this smoky bar in the middle of 'Nowheresville'. She had just got into her car and drove for hours. The empty roads represented how she really felt at that moment, and in a strange way that made her feel a little better. She had turned off her phone and just let herself become absorbed in the open road, occasionally paying attention to the scenery rolling past her windows.

She had been running low on petrol and had decided that now was as good a time as any to stop. She checked into a cheap motel before finding her way to the bar across the street.

Chloe had never turned to drink before. Maybe now was the time to try new things - it certainly made Lois feel better and allowed her to express her shielded feelings. Her own engagement party to Jimmy was a prime example. Maybe the alcohol would let her feel some of the emotions she should be experiencing.

Chloe knew that eventually she would have to return to Metropolis. She had a job after all, and her heart was nothing compared with the task of trying to keep the world safe. She would make it clear when she returned that she would only deal with Oliver Queen the JLA benefactor and Green Arrow the leader of a team of superheroes. 'Ollie' would have no involvement in her life, and he would just have to accept that. He and Dinah could screw each other until they were blue in the face for all she cared.

She was now on her fifth beer and her head was starting to feel a little fuzzy. _'How can you feel fuzzy and numb at the same time?'_

If she could still think then she hadn't had nearly enough to drink yet.

"Tequila please." She asked the bartender. She stared at the small shot glass of amber liquid before downing it in one. She shuddered at the feel of the strong liquid hitting her throat. Tequila seemed promising. She ordered another.

"To horny heroes. May they all catch the intergalactic clap." She mock toasted to no one in particular as she downed another shot.

She was replaying the images in her head over and over. Dinah's fingers running through his hair as she straddled his lap. Oliver's hands grabbing Dinah's fishnet clad thighs. Standing there watching for five solid minutes before they even realised she was in the room.

And there it was, amongst the numbness, an emotion threatening to spill forward. Anger maybe? She imagined what the kisses and groping would have led to if she hadn't interrupted. A part of her secretly hoped Oliver would make Dinah scream for him. Maybe the Farrah Fawcett throwback would burst his eardrums. It was the least he deserved.

Friends with benefits had been the first mistake she concluded. She should have just had sex with random strangers instead, taking what she wanted and not worrying about any strings. She could have had her fun and still kept her walls in place. She wondered why she couldn't have realised this before Oliver gave her that 'archery' lesson.

* * *

Dean had been watching the petite blonde steadily drink herself into a stupor for the past half hour. She looked out of place and so unlike the usual women who hung around bars like these. She wouldn't be the first person to find refuge in a place like this and drink their self into oblivion. Hell, he was the poster child.

Before he realised that he was functioning with his other brain that night, he got up from his table and sat next to her at the bar. She lifted her eyes to look at him as she raised her bottle and drank from it. He turned on his stool to face her and gave her his most flirtatious smile. "Hi."

She quirked her eyebrows. "Hello."

She was naturally suspicious of anyone giving her any attention. Her track record in the romance department spoke for itself. Hell, it was the reason she was sat in this crappy bar in the first place. She was never given any attention unless someone planned to either kill her or break her.

He lent on the bar, putting his drink down to focus all of his attention on her. "You're not from around here-"

"If you are about to ask me what a girl like me is doing in a place like this you are going to lose any credibility you may have." She drained the last of her drink and set her empty bottle down.

"See, that right, there proves my point."

"You were trying to make a point? And there I thought you were just trying to pick me up."

She wasn't suddenly abundant in self-confidence. She was the only woman in this place below the age of forty and actually had her own teeth. This guy didn't have many options, and from the look of him he probably didn't have to slum it that often. It was the advantage of good looks - Oliver had been a great example of that.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was trying to…I was just saying hello. Okay you got me. Totally trying to pick you up."

She smiled at him. He was obviously used to them either drunk or stupid. Maybe even both. "I'm Chloe."

"Dean." She hadn't stormed off or tried to slap him. The Winchester charm was obviously still working - it rarely failed. "So can I get you a beer or would that dent my credibility too?"

The guy really did have a sexy smile and it had the potential to be distracting. Maybe she should take a leaf out of everyone else's book and do whatever the hell she wanted. Any other day she would have politely told him to get lost but maybe that's where she had been going wrong. Maybe today she would just take whatever she wanted, just for the sheer hell of it; just to see if she could feel.

Men as good looking as this guy never normally batted an eyelid in her direction, not unless there was something wrong with them. There was good chance that he was far from normal; he'd probably try to get her killed by the end of the night. "You could, but then you would just give me the impression that you wanted to talk."

"You against talking?"

"When there are more productive things I could be doing with my time? Yes."

"And what would that be, darlin'?"

"You really want me to insult your imagination too? Because I was kind of hoping you could show me how imaginative you could be."

'_What the hell am I saying?' _She had definitely had too much too drink. Even with her mind being in the place it was, she would never normally be so brash.

Dean's grin became broader. It looked as if luck was on his side for a change. Although, it never took much work for him to gain female company but he normally at least had to buy a drink first. When anything came this easily there was never anything good to come from it.

"Christo." He said under his breath.

"What?" She asked confused.

She hadn't flinched. This was promising. "Nothing."

Chloe placed a few dollar bills on the bar. "I'm staying at the motel across the street, room 29." She hopped down from her stool and made her way out of the bar. _'I have officially lost my sanity'._

She didn't hear him but she felt him following behind her. There were only a few people in her life that tread that softly without making her acutely aware of their presence.

She finally gave in to the itch between her shoulder blades when she reached the motel door. He was a few steps behind her, eyeing her with suspicion.

'_Maybe he thinks you're a twisted serial killer.' _She turned the key in the door and felt him just behind her.

As she opened the door she stepped inside, leaving room for him to walk in. Consciously or not she could see him checking the room, looking at the layout and the exits. Was this normal for one-night stands? Chloe took off her jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. She had been about to offer Dean a drink but he turned and pushed her back into the door.

She was unable to hold back the surprised yelp which seemed to please him. He cupped her face in his rough hands and kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt for a while. She threaded her fingers through his short, fair hair. There was something about this guy's smell that was intoxicating. He smelt like leather and hard work. _'Just like Oli-'_

She stopped the thought short. As if he had read her mind Dean removed his jacket, removing the memory-triggering smell.

She promptly began kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her blouse while he removed his own shirt. From the brief touches she had had before he removed his clothes she knew that his body was hard and lean. Seeing it in the flesh let her knew she had hit the jackpot. As one night stands went she could have done far worse.

His hands slid over her backside and found the zip of her skirt. He lowered it gently and let the skirt fall, pooling around her ankles. When he picked her up to carry her to the bed all she could feel was the heat of his body against hers. This was what she wanted. She wanted to feel, and she wanted more of what this man had to offer.

Dean's body covered hers as he laid her gently on the bed. His kisses trailed from her lips to the sensitive part on her neck that always caused chills to run through her spine. While his lips kept her distracted he had swiftly unhooked and removed her bra.

He slowly mouthed a trail of soft kisses along her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples with his tongue. He lightly ran his hands along her ribcage and lightly brushed the underside of her breast, the roughness of his fingers adding to the sensation. The pleasure that he was creating seemed to be travelling down her body increasing her arousal. She couldn't remember the last time foreplay had felt this good, Oliver hardly bothered anymore.

Chloe almost protested when his mouth began to journey further south but his hands soon took its place, his fingers continuing to tease her nipples with no real pattern. Propping herself on her elbows she looked down to look at Dean's face. To her surprise he was looking back at her, and without removing his gaze he slowly peeled her panties down her legs.

He continued pressing kisses down her body until he reached his target. She could feel her heart hammering wildly in anticipation. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, in a crappy motel, with a handsome stranger. The smirk on his face was all the small warning she was given before be buried his mouth in her most intimate flesh.

"Oh my _god!_" She collapsed back onto the bed as his tongue expertly navigated her while nuzzling her clit with his nose.

Chloe found whimpers and groans leaving her lips without permission as his tongue found that small, swollen bundle of nerves. His strong hands prevented her hips from jerking wildly as he applied more pressure with his tongue before sucking her clit.

There was no way she would be able to handle much more than this. If this guy was so good with the oral sex she was a little bit scared about what it would be like when he finally entered her. Scared, but _really_ looking forward to it. It was on that thought that he slipped a finger into her wet channel, curling his finger as he pumped it in quick, efficient strokes before adding a second.

Her orgasm was building at a quick pace and she could do nothing but succumb to her body's demands. She was beyond the point of any embarrassment as she writhed shamelessly beneath the ministrations of Dean's skilled mouth. Her hands tried to find some sort of purchase in the sheets until she managed to cling to the itchy motel blanket beneath her. She swore she could hear ringing in her ears, her senses were completely overloaded at this point.

"Yes!" It was all she would manage to say before feeling the pleasure within her explode and she came screaming.

She relaxed back against the pillows. "Wow." It was all she could manage to say before she realised that the ringing was still there. She looked down at Dean who was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

The ringing continued. "Is that your phone?" She asked.

"_Dammit!_" Dean cursed. He found his jacket on the floor and pulled his phone from the pocket. "Sammy this better be good!" He growled into it.

Chloe lay there trying to catch her breath. She saw how his face changed as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. His face went from frustrated, surprised, to worried in the space of a minute.

"Hang on! I'll be right there!" He ended the call, scrambled from he bed and began hastily redressing. "Sorry, I gotta go darlin'. Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency we'd be carrying this on _all_ night."

He grabbed his jacket before leaning over to give her a kiss. Chloe couldn't help but close her eyes. God, he was good at that. Whoever was on the other end of the phone better have had a _very _good reason for the interruption. Chloe was sure that she would have had some of the best sex of her life with this handsome stranger.

He walked over to the small table with the room telephone on it. Using the motel pen and paper he wrote his cell number. "If you're still in the area in the next few days, give me a call. I'd like to finish this."

"Sure thing." Chloe smiled. She knew she wouldn't. It had taken all of her nerve and a good amount of alcohol to let things go this far.

With a parting smile he rushed from the door and she could hear the faint roar of an engine in the distance.

This handsome stranger might not have known it but he had stopped her from going back to a place where she locked her feelings back in her heart never to be seen again. The attention from a stranger, no matter how briefly had made her feel desirable and wanted, even for the briefest of moments. Oliver Queen may have a part of her heart, but she would work on getting it back. Her heart was her own, and she would give it the attention it deserved. She wouldn't hide it anymore but she would no longer let it be misused. The numbness had gone now and all she could do was feel.

She tried to stop the emotions from overwhelming her, but the tears that had refused to fall earlier now couldn't seem to stop. She was hurt, angry, betrayed, but at least she could feel now - she was human again. She sat there for a while and simply cried.

* * *

At some point Chloe must have fell asleep. The early morning light was starting to break through the cheap motel curtains.

Getting up from the bed she picked up her underwear and skirt and started to get dressed. By her blouse she noticed something unfamiliar. It was a leather bound journal, and a well used one at that. It must have fallen from Dean's jacket.

Her natural curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Part of her should have been scared and confused by the contents, but she found that they strangely made sense. An hour later and she had read through the journal with record breaking speed. She had to smile, shaking her head at the thought of her handsome stranger. He was going to be looking for this, she would have to call him after all.

"Damn heroes."


End file.
